DragonballZ ShadowMist:Book 1
by Lord Noctis
Summary: A terrible evil is spreading over the planet. A mist that feeds off of anger, and corrupts those it touches with the power of evil. Now the Zfighters must defend the Earth. But how do you fight a foe that can't be seen and can't be touched.
1. Prelude

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**Shadow Mist: Book 1**

* * *

Prelude

* * *

The figure sat in a throne room, shrouded in darkness. It was pitch black in the chamber, a darkness so deep that any other being would feel like they were being suffocated. Not this being though, he was a horror few could imagine. He sat

shrouded in darkness, as he did every day. As was normal he awaited any news his loyal servants might bring him. He was a warlord, in a sense. He conquered all planets within his reach. For years this had been his custom. For centuries he had waited for the news that would lift his spirits. But he is not a nice being. All those who served under him feared the very mention of his name, and only dare to speak it in hushed whispers. In his throne room lies many skeletons and bones

from many different races. When he killed a henchmen for one failure or another, by his decree, the corpses were left in his room. So he sat, in suffocating darkness, and the stench of rot and decay, and death. He prefers this, it is a reminder to him, a reminder that he has yet to acheive his goals. He is unlike any being you have seen with your own eyes, for if you had seen any such being, you would be dead as opposed to reading this. He is Javule, a demon lord.

Some may think of the Demon king, Dabura. They are wrong to do so. Javule is unlike Dabura in more ways than even he, in all his life, could count. He is horridly strong, but he does not take pride in his power, he merely accepts that he has it.

He has the wealth and resources of a million worlds, yet his castle is old and rotten in appearance. It is surrounded by a wasteland of death where even the sturdiest of creatures fail to survive. He has access to millions of clothes, yet he wears a tattered brown cloak with the hood raised, and he wears the fur of vicious beasts that once roamed his land.

He looks up as the door to his chambers opened spilling unwelcomed light over the room. A servant entered being sure to keep his head down as the twin pinpricks of red light that were Javule's eyes watched him.

"Speak." Javule commanded in a raspy, and tired voice.

"My lord, after years of hard work, we have unraveled the secret of the shadow mist. It is now yours to weild." The servant said.

Another thing about Javule that was strange, he hated it when his servants showed fear before him, many of the dead in this room had been killed for it. "Oh, and pray tell where did you find the final symbol?" Javule inquired, drawing his words

out to test his servants ability to appear unconcerned.

Amazingly the servant was able to anwser without any outward signs of fear, though Javule could sense it buried deep within the poor creature. "It was on a planet called Orakoe."

Javule nodded. "Let us test the effects of our new weapon, deploy it on one of the planets not yet under our control." Javule commanded raising a bony finger.

The servant nodded and quickly departed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small red rock was sent in a capsule from the dark world on which Javule lived. It shot through space at trillions of miles an hour, for over a year it travelled through space towards the planet it had been sent to, Earth. As Javule monitered its

he slowly allowed faint amounts of light into his room despite the burning it caused in his eyes.


	2. Corruption

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**Shadow Mist: Book 1**

* * *

Corruption

* * *

Tyeler was 17 years of age. He and his freinds were out walking in the forests outside of Central City. His freind were Kyle, age 17, Trenton, age 15, and Denese, age 16. They considered their lives boring, and would give alot for something

exciting to happen. They enjoyed many things like television and the computer. But they were more interested in doing something cool and heroic themselves.

Tyler was cocky and in some cases greedy, though he did put his freinds before himself in most cases. He was the most fit among them, and the ringleader.

Kyle was more on the shy and quiet side, though when it came down to importan things he could be very outspoken.

Trenton was the grunt of the group, though he was smarter than the others when it came to computers. They all had night-vision goggles which thy had got due to a little trick Trenton had pulled with an online store.

Denese was the only girl of the group, and the second tallest. She had sudden mood swings so severe that her freinds beleived she might have had multiple personalities.

"Hey, when do you think your parents are gonna realize you got a haircut?" Trenton asked, directing the question at Denese. It was known that her parents payed little to no attention to her unless she was injured.

"Who knows." She replied.

"Why don't you mention it to them." Tyler suggested.

"I've tried, but they have the ability to tune out everything except the cat." Denese said.

"Then act like the cat." Tyler said.

He had meant it as a joke, and thats how Denese took it. But she still filed it away in her list of things to try. Suddenly a loud peircing noise reached their ears and they all looked up as they covered their ears. The sky seemed to turn blood

red for a split second, then a flaming something crashed into the forest with a loud bang and a shockwave thatactually knocked the four teens to the ground. In the next second a blood red light illuminated the whole forest, and a dark mist spread from the point of impact, creeping towards the teens like a snake.

"What the hell was that!?" Kyle cried out as he got up.

"I don't know!" Tyler replied as he too got to his feet. The other two grumbled random things as they slowly stood. Then Tyler looked towards the bloody glow and said "No..." For before him was the thing he hated and feared most. A ghostly

spectre of his Uncle Trever, who had died a few years back in a car accident, now hovered before him as the mist curled around them. Trever's eyes were missing, replaced by a bloody red glow. The man had tried to kill Tyler when he had beat Trever's son in a bowling competition.

He was not the only one to spot a hated figure emergin as a ghostly spectre. Kyle watched as his fathers killer emerged, holding a blood stained knife that looked like the one he had used in the crime.

Trenton shivered as the image of a man who had once kidnapped him emerged. He had held the boy ransom, and had also cut off his pinky fingers when his parents were unable to pay the ransom in full.

Denese shreiked in terror as an old school bully emerged, one who had once tried to rape her. Soon her freind joined in the scream.

None heard the screams, but soon it didn't matter. Denese was the first to push away her fear, replacing it with anger and hate. "Leave me alone!!" She shouted at the old bullyas loud as she could.

"Why won't you stay dead!?" Tyler shouted in rage as he picked raised his fists.

"You'll pay for what you did!!" Kyle said as he grabbed a stick off the ground hoping to use it against the knife.

Trenton said nothing, he just ran forward with fury in his eyes. With the growing rage, the red light began to stir, then move towards the teens as one they attacked the things they hated. But everytime they tried the spectres would vanish and

appear behind the ones trying to fight them. And they laughed, mockingly. The hate grew more intense, and the red light squirmed in anticipation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku looked up with a fearful look in his eyes, but it quickly faded, replaced by confusion. He thought he had sensed something, an evil like he hadn't felt since Cooler. He thought he still could, just faint, on the edge of his senses. His wife

Chi-chi quickly noticed that Goku was no longer devouring his lunch.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, knowing full well that only something bad could prevent Goku from eating a meal.

Goku didn't anwser, but instead seemed to be focusing on something far away.

"Hey! I asked a question!" Chi-chi declared loudly.

"I thought i sensed...something." Goku said, for no matter how much he tried he could no longer detect what he had felt. Nor could he place a finger on what it might have been.

"What was it daddy?" Gohan asked.

Goku smiled at his ten year old son and said "Nothing to worry about, just your old man imagining things."

Gohan smiled and resumed his meal. But Chi-chi knew that Goku thought it was something, because he still didn't return to his meal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four freinds quickly gave up trying to fight and ran as fast as they could, but no matter how fast they ran their hated foes always seemed to be waiting ahead of them with a mocking laugh. No matter how hard they tried they could not

escape. As such, it did not take long for them to become seperated, and they all began to notice the red light stalking them. They tried to escape this as well.

"HELP!!!!!" Tyler cried out, then a flash of red light shot into his back snapping him off his feet and into the air, where rivers of red Ki were suddenly flowing over his body, and a red glow had filled his eyes. A primal shout of rage escaped his

throat and a wave of power rushed out of tearing a crater into the air flinging large rocks hard in all directions. Across the rest of the forest the other teens suffered the same fate, and similiar explosions of Ki ripped out of them. Tyler lowered to the ground, but he was not really Tyler any more. A craving for destruction seemed to fill him, so he lifted into the air and flew for the nearest city, with his freinds joining him on the way.


	3. The Nightmare Begins

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**Shadow Mist: Book 1**

* * *

The Nightmare Begins

* * *

Goku continued to sit perfectly still at the table long after lunch was over, his food sitting untouched. He had sensed it again just before he could start eating, and now he was determined to find it again. Gohan was studying, while Chi-chi

watched Goku in concern.

"Honey, are you going to eat that?" Chi-chi asked. When Goku failed to respond she took the food away. No response.

_"Come on. I know somethings out there, now show yourself."_ Goku thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler landed in the middle of a busy street, the most busy street in the city in fact. His companions landed around him, red glowing eyes looking around as cars swerved voilently to avoid them resulting in several crashes complete with screams

of pain and suprise.

"What pathetic people." Kyle hissed, while trying to figure out what drove him to say such a thing.

"Completely unworthy of life." Denese agreed looking a bit startled by the word leaving her mouth.

"What do you guys say we take it away." Tyler said as a wicked grin spread over his face. The others nodded their agreement. Their hands lifted, and crimsom Ki-waves flew into the cars blowing them and the surrounding buildings to peices.

Almost immeadietly Tyler threw his arms outwards and a shockwave of crimsom Ki rushed out ripping a huge chunk of the street into small peices which were flung through the windows of the closest buildings. More blasts flew out from them tearing apart the city around them.

Screams echoed outwards, buidings were blown into rubble in seconds and cars were flung into the air.

Tyler could not explain it, normally he would have been disguisted with his actions, but now they seemed so invigorating. He raise his arms and let his new power rush outwards ripping down the city around him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku's head shot up as he sensed a sudden emptiness. Such and emptiness could only be caused by the death of thousands of people, along with the dissapearing of their Ki signatures. He stood knocking over his chair and moved for the

door.

"Goku what are you doing!?" Chi-chi cried in suprise.

"Someones attacking Central City, and i have to stop them!" Goku announced feircely. He threw the door open and took two steps out of the house.

"Dad wait, i'm coming too!" Gohan declared as he came out of his room.

"Like hell you are!! You have studying to do mister!!" Chi-chi angrily shouted at Gohan.

"But mom!" Gohan said pleadingly.

Sensing an argument Goku said "Gohan, stay here for now. I promise to tell you all about it when i get back." Then Goku took to the skies at over a thousand miles per hour. He ignored the scenery rushing past him down on the ground, and put

on an extra burst of speed as he sensed more people dying.

_"Looks like it showed itself, whatever it is. I just hope i'm ready!" _Goku thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the forest, the shadow mist began to spread. It trickled over rocks, and into rivers, through holes and between trees. Animals fled before it, sensing its evil and wanting no part of it. But there was no escpae, soon they saw spectres of

things they feared or hated on an instinctual level. And not long after that, the mist controlled them as surely as it controlled Tyler and his freinds.

Halfway across the world, Picollo uncrossed his legs and flew towards the source of this mist with one goal in mind. Destroy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku reached the city in about the time it takes to go to the car drive it around the block park it and go back inside again. Yet by the time he got there most of the city was in ruins, and the source of it seemed to be four teenagers standing on a

pillar of concrete in the middle of a ravaged street. The appearant leader had shoulder length brown hair which was kind of bushy. The one next to him looked to be fifteen, he had short black hair and was missing his pinky fingers. The girl of the group had long brunette hair and was in good shape, though one could not describe her as having a breath taking appearance. The last one had short dark brown hair. The thing they all shared, were the haunting red eyes.

"Hey! Stop it right now!!" Goku ordered as he touched down.

"Oh, look. One of them actually thinks that he's tough enough to fight us." The girl said with a smirk.

"Who are you guys anyway? And why are you destroying this city!?" Goku demanded.

"I am Tyler, the girl is Denese. The young one is Trenton, and the last one is Kyle." Tyler said.

"And were destroying the city because we want to!" Trenton declared.

Goku's face hardened as he stood perfectly still and coldly announced "You won't geet away with this."

"And whose gonna stop us? You?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Goku replied coldly.

Tyler laughed hystericlaly, almost uncontrollably.

Goku's eyes narrowed. The other three burst into laughter as well, they seemed to be truly amused. "Whats so funny?" Goku asked calmly.

The four teens stopped laughing and stood straight, their fists at their side chambered for a quick punch. A red glow surrounded them. "This is whats so funny." Tyler announced, then the four teens shouted releasing their power into the air with

maniacal laughter. The ground shook and nearby buildings seemed to bend backwards under the energy. The crater their pillar was in tripled in size, and Goku was forced back several feet with a stunned look on his face.

"Whoa! What an incredible energy!!" Goku cried, then a wave of red light washed over everything as the teenks power maxed out shaking the whole city. A massive dust cloud hung in the air around the, and peices of debree from their little

display rained from the sky. Goku stared forward in shock.

Tyler scowled and said "Still think you can stop us?"

Goku sank into a crouch and rocks began to lift into the air around him. He ground his teeth together to contain the shouts as his hair waved about and more rocks and peices of debree lifted all around hi, and cracks spread across the ground

and powerful winds rushed out of him. Dust blew away from him as he let a mighty shout escape him, its volueme buiding higher and higher as an white aura surrounded him, then he stopped powering up and his hair lay down. The rocks lowered to the ground, but the aura remained.

"Yeah, i think i can." Goku said, then he sprang forward with a quick punch but all four teens shot into the air and released deadly Ki-waves upong Goku who raised his arms and released a shockwave of power which pushed the blasts away

from him before vanishing and reappearing in between the four teens. Tyler landed on a nearby rooftop while Kyle rushed forward with a punch which Goku turned aside with little trouble before spinning around and hooking his leg behind him catching Kyle in the chest knocking him away, then Denese was behind Goku with a vicious kick which sent him flying through the side of a building with a painful crash.

"Take that you filthy creature!" Denese said. Then Goku came flying over the top of the building and fired a large Ki-ball down at Denese but Trenton fired his own blast into the side of Goku's sending it off into the distance, then Tyler raised a hand and fired a large blast at Goku who flew back several feet to give himself room to slip around the blast, only to be knocked into the ground by a punch from Kyle.

Trenton and Denese unleashed several Ki-balls upon Goku who raised two fingers to his forehead and reappeared behind Kyle whom he kicked into the side of a nearby buiding which collapsed, having taken to much damage to withstand the

impact.

Trenton fired a blast at Goku and shouted "Your mine!!"

Goku dodged and shouted "Bring it on!!" Then he rushed forward with a punch but Trenton summoned a Ki-sheild around himself which stopped Goku's blow, the Goku spun around using his forearm to block a high-kick from Denese, then all

three sprang away from eachother so fast that no human could have caught the movement, or even really known it had taken place until they noticed that the fighter had vanished. For a few minutes they fought at speeds far greater than that of sound before Kyle sprang back into the air and blasted Goku from behind sending Goku tumbling into the ground where he managed to land on his hands and knees. "Damn!" He exclaimed, then turned and fired a small blast up at his attackers

forcing them to dodged to the side, then Goku appeared behind them and scored a kick to Denese's back, then spun with an elbow into Trenton's face before Kyle kneed him in the face sending him tumbling backwards a few feet into the air before he sprang back with another punch which Kyle blocked.

"Lets see you keep up with this!!" Shouted Kyle as he unleashed a storm of punches and kicks which Goku blocked, but the distrtaction was enough for Denese to move behind Goku and kick him in the head sending him down a few feet.

This was about the point where Goku realized that Tyler wasn't really participating in the fight. He was just watching, and for some reason that unnerved Goku. His thughts left him vulnerable, allowing Trenton to land a kick in his face knocking him back about ten feet with a cry of pain.

"Man, this is just a bit harder than i expected." Goku muttered as his three foes smirked down at him, so he sprang into the air behind them and came down with a kick into Trenton's back knocking him into the ground, the force of the impact

kicking up dust and large chunks of broken concrete.

"Enough of this!" Tyler angrily declared, then sprang from his position, appearing behind Goku with a double-fisted smash which sent the saiyan crashing through two buildings before he hit the ground hard. Just as a smirk was spreading over

Tyler's face a golden sphere of light ripped out from Goku's spot tearing away the rubble around them. The dust cleared to reveal the freshly changed Goku. His hair stood on end in golden spikes, and his eyes were teal. A golden aura swirled around him pushing a dust storm outwards from where he stood. He turned cold, hard eyes upon the teens.

"Time for round two." Goku coldly announced, then appeared into the air behind Tyler with a mighty punch which sent the strongest of the four teens tumbling out of control high into the sky until he was just a small black speck. The other

three quickly fired beams at Goku resulting in a large explosion which shook the city. After a moment the smoke cleared to reveal an empty spot where Goku had been. Suddenly three blasts came down from the sky hitting the three teens and sending them crashing to the ground, making some nice impact craters.

"Your gonna die freak!!!" Tyler shouted as he fired a massive wave of crimsom Ki at Goku who cupped his hand at his side before flinging them forward releasing a wave of blue ki which met Tyler's with earth shaking power. However the ki almost

instantly began to move towards Tyler who seemed to be quite worried about his safety.

"Tyler!" Kyle shouted as he and the others rushed into the air and unleashed mighty ki blasts on Goku from behind resulting in a large explosion which tossed Goku face first into Tyler's beam which pushed him into the ground where he drove

his feet into the ground and pushed back against the crimsom ki with a mighty battle cry, but the other three appeared around him and hit him with smaller beams of their own at Goku who who tried to sheild himself but was distracted by the smaller beams allowing the larger beam to hit Goku with a large explosion sending a massive musroom shaped cloud into the sky.

"Got you ya blond bitch." Tyler said with a cruel smirk.

"Not quite!!" Goku said from behind Tyler, causing the teen to turn only to catch a punch in the face which sent him smashing through three buildings before the others caught him. Goku appeared above them and released a large blast upon

them sending them crashing into the ground with yet another large explosion kicking up a large smoke, and dust, cloud.

Goku was preparing another blast when he heard "Goku wait!! Their not doing this of their own free will!! Their under the influence of something evil!!"

Goku whirled to see Picollo hovering a short distance away. "Hey, Picollo!" Goku said with a smile as he wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Some sort of evil force has come to the Earth and is taking control of everything it comes into with." Picollo said. Goku nodded. He looked back to wear his foes were already standing back up, controlled or not, he had to find a way to stop them, and fast.


	4. Vegeta's Fall

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**Shadow Mist: Book 1**

* * *

Vegeta's Fall

* * *

Tyler rushed up through the air with a vicious punch for Goku's face which the super saiyan barely dodged before turning around with a mighty kick at Kyle's head but he blocked. Trenton rushed up from behind but Picollo intercepted him with 

a kick to the head before whirling around to defend himself from a flurry of blows from Denese. Tyler fired a large blast at Goku's chest but the saiyan knocked it away with a backhand then returned his own blast which the teen swat away before he rushed forward only to catch a blow from behind from Picollo who had managed to knock Denese to the ground with a mighty punch.

Trenton came in and hit the namekian from behind with a powerfull blow to the head which sent the green warrior flying like a comet into a nearby building, which promptly collapsed. Before Trenton could celebrate Goku phazed behind him

and delivered a feirce kick which sent him tumbling away with a cry of pain. The other three teens used this as a chance to surround him and began to bombard him with hundreds of blows forcing the super saiyan onto the defensive while Picollo engaged Trenton in an all out brawl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta frowned as he flew through the air, he could sense the battle bbut he wasn't interested in that right now. Instead he was interested on the shadowy mist that was flooding out of a large forest and spreading like a wildfire. He looked down

upon it from the air, he had no idea what it was, but he was fairly certain that getting to close to it would not be healthy.

"Bah, what foolish thinking. I am the prince of all saiyans, i have nothing in the whole of this universe to fear!!" Vegeta declared loudly to the world. Then he flew down into the depths of the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku was powerful, extremely so in fat, but fighting three super powered foes was still real hard. Especially when you considered how well they worked together, it was like they knew exactly what the others would do before they did it, and

adjusted their own attacks to fit in better. As a result Goku was taking a number of blows, and barely landing any. A nearby explosion acted as proof that Picollo was still deep in his fight with Trenton, which meant that Goku was on his own for now. His fist sailed out and caught Kyle in the jaw, but Tyler scored a kick to the saiyans stomache causing him to double over allowing Denese to bring both fists down on his back sending him towards the ground like a rocket, except he

sprang away from the ground and tried to put some distance between him and his attackers.

_"I won't be able to win at this rate, i need to get some breathing room and fast!" _Goku thought, then frowned as he realized the three teens were close behind. He pushed more energy into his speed, and slowly, the gap between him and them

got bigger.

Tyler smirked and thrust his hand forward hurling a ki beam at Goku's back, an attack the saiyan barely avoided, but the other two teens sent blasts of their own forcing Goku to slow down in order to dodge. In less then a second they were in

front of him with their hands outstretched. Goku threw his arms up to defend himself as they fired several small blasts into him point blank. Individually the blasts were no threat, but the small amount of damage each one did quickly began to pile up. Goku prepared himself, then dropped his gaurd and rushed forward slamming a punch into Denese's face, a kick to the side of Kyle's head, and an elbow to Tyler's chest sending all three of them flying into the distance.

"All right, finally some breathing space." Goku said. He looked up as a shockwave ripped through the air, he saw Picollo and Trenton fighting almost completely even. Goku smirked, because he knew the kid would not be able to beat the namek

warrior. Picollo was still wearing his weighted clothes, when he took them off Trenton would be no match.

A sudden blast to the chest reminded Goku he had his opponents to worry about he raised his hand towards the three teens he was fighting, they were rushing back at him. Goku cupped his hands at his side and yelled "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!"

He fired a huge wave of bluish ki at his attackers forcing them to scatter, then Goku rushed into the air with them and sent Tyler flying into a nearby building, but then the other two attacked but Goku was able to keep up with two of them without a whole lot of trouble. Unfortunately Tyler was already rushing back towards the fight.

Seeing the trouble Goku was in, Picollo through off his weighted cape and turban before phazing behind Trenton and pushing his hands forward with a cry of "LIGHT GRENADE!!!" The blast ripped into the teens back with a voilent explosion

which sent the now unconciouss teen flying to the ground. With that out of the way, the namekian flew off towards where a certain super saiyan was getting the crap beat out of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta looked around with a confused look. He had flown down into a forest, so he was rather quite suprised to find himself now standing in what he guessed to be an english home, from colonial times. Looking out the window he saw nothing

but darkness, so thick that he doubted any light would be able to get through it.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Vegeta asked nobody in particular. He went to the door and opened it to see a sight he had hoped never to see again. He stepped forward into Freiza's old throne room. A ghostly specter of the tyrant sat in the

throne on the far end of the room.

"Vegeta, good to see you." Freiza said mockingly.

Vegeta snarled loudly as a golden aura of light flared up around him. His hair turned gold and stood in stiff spikes, while his eyes turned teal. "FREIZA!!!!! How are you alive!?!?" Vegeta demanded.

"Does it matter?" Freiza asked.

"No, it does not. Because i'm about to send you back to the afterlife, goodbye Freiza!!!" Vegeta yelled as he rushed forward with a vicious punch, but the tyrant turned to mist and moved behind him with a mocking smile. "What the!?" Vegeta

cried out in suprise, then charged with a roar of anger and threw another punch. Again the specter moved away before the blow could connect. Freiza laughed mockingly. Vegeta roared as a dome of raw destructive power rushed outwards from him engulfing the whole room destroying it and revealing the forest, which was promptly engulfed by Vegeta's power. A red light flew from the mist and into Vegeta's body, his eyes gained a reddish tinge to them as red lightning began

crackling across his body as his golden aura flared voilently. Vegeta lifted his head with a smirk, then flew towards where he could sense the battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku slammed a fist into Kyle's face sending him falling away while Picollo delivered a hop to the back of Denese's neck sending her falling to the ground as well.

"I'll kill you both!!!!" Tyler yelled in rage. Then he rushed forward, but both warriors hurled powerful blasts into him sending him into the city, out like a light.

"Thanks for the help Picollo." Goku said as he tried to catch his breath.

"No problem." The namekian replied.

"Not bad." A sinister voice said. Goku and Picollo turned to see Vegeta hovering there with a smirk on his face. "I hope your ready to fight, cause i'm not waiting." Vegeta said, then he rushed forward.


	5. Goku Vs Vegeta

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**SHADOW MIST**

**

* * *

AN:**Since i haven't updated this for so long i decided to give you guys a nice long chapter with a big fight in it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please for the love of god reveiw! Please?**

* * *

**

Goku Vs. Vegeta

* * *

Not much could have prepared Goku, who was already tired and battered, for a super saiyan Vegeta flying right at him. A brief moment of suprise paralyzed him leaving him vulnerable to the oncoming strike, but Picollo was prepared, leaping 

in front of Vegeta with a spinning heel kick which sent Vegeta flying through the side of a nearby office building.

"Whoa! Thanks man." Goku exclaimed.

"Next time be more careful!" Picollo scolded.

They watched the building for a moment, and when the dust cleared Vegeta was standing there unhurt with a maniacal smirk on his face as he said "So you want to fight too eh namek? Very well." Picollo didn't even have a chance to block the

kick that suddenly smashed into his stomache, creating a bulge on his back where the kick was still trying to push through, then the saiyan prince followed through with a vicious left hook which connected soldly with Picollo's face sending him crashing through a couple of buildings before he fell down and crashed onto the street with a groan of pain.

"Picollo no!" Goku cried.

"Your next Kakarot." Vegeta said as his aura erupted to life, like an intense golden flame.

"We'll see about that!" Goku said as his own aura flared into existence. For a moment niether of them moved, nor did they notice the evil mist creeping into the edges of the city and slowly rolling towards them. Goku moved first crossing

the distance between them with a flurry of hard punches which Vegeta blocked before spinning around and smashing a hooking kick into the side of Goku's head knocking him away, but he recovered in a second and shot back with powerful reverse punch to the stomache which caused Vegeta to double over before he drove his elbow into the princes back knocking him towards the road, but he instantly recovered and sprang back with an upper-cut to Goku's chin causing

a bit of blood and spit to fly from his mouth as Vegeta followed through with a brutal knee to the chest winding Goku and leaving him vulnerable to Vegeta's next attack, an upper-cut tto the stomache which created a bulge on Goku's back and caused him to cry out in pain before he delt a terrible thrust kick to the younger saiyans face sending him hurtling up into the air, but the saiyan prince flew ahead of him and whirled with an elbow to Goku's lower back earning yet another cry of pain as the battered saiyan was sent hurtling into the street smashing through it and into the subway.

"For your sake i hope thats not your best!!!" Vegeta declared, then his aura flared out wildly as he rushed down and followed after Goku.

However, when he arrived there was no trace of his foe except a small trickle of blood where he had landed. "Where are you Kakarot?" Vegeta said as he slowly walked along.

"I'm here!!" Goku cried as he leapt out from his hiding place, a garbage can, and drove a mighty punch into Vegeta's face knocking him across the tracks and smashing through the concrete wall on the other side, straight into the path of

a train which struck the mighty warrior head on resulting in an explosion which filled the whole area. Goku had to fight down a feeling of guilt as he felt the deaths of those who had been on that train.

"I'm still here Kakarot! And I'm not going anywhere!" The prince declared loudly as he emerged frm the flames looking slightly singed.

Goku grimaced as he thought 'Damnit, he's to much! I'm worn down from the last battle, while he's still fresh. I simply don't have the energy for this.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Javule continued to sit in his throne room, completely devoid of any light whatsoever, which was just the way he liked it. As he was sitting there the com device on his chair began beeping alot, while a small red light shone marking the

message as urgent. He silently pushed the button.

"What is it?" He rasped.

"Sir, the sahdow mist has encountered something incredible!" An excited voice on the other end said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Javule asked mildly curious.

"It has taken control of a fighter more powerful than all of our elites combined, we belive he is a saiyan." The reply came.

Javule blinked. Someone stronger than all his elites combined? His elites were no push overs, in fact some of them were even strong enough to survive one of his weaker punches, which was quite a feat. The only being he could think of

that was stronger than one of his elites was himself.

"Is there anything else?" Javule asked, truly intrigued for the first time in centuries.

"Yes my lord, as soon as the mist corrupted him he imediately sought out one other fighter, whose power seems to be just as great, greater even." The voice said, then grew somewhat nervous as it spoke the next part. "Possibly more

powerful than you, my lord."

Most tyrants would have instantly had a henchmen killed for saying such, to defend their pride in their own abilities. Javule had no such pride, so he mearly said "Keep me updated on the situation."

"Yes my lord." The henchmen replied before the comm was cut off. The great demon lord sat in silnce for several moments, silently considering the possibility of traveling to Earth himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A series of voilent explosion tore through the subway below the city before Goku shot out of it trying to put some distance between him and the blast flinging madman behind him. Vegeta came out behind him hurling another blast which

Goku barely dodged before he suddenly turned around and came forward with a storm of punches and kicks, but Vegeta not only blocked all of them but he countered most of them as well.The two fighters traded blows for a few minutes before Vegeta took a punch to the chest knocking him back a few feet, and allowing Goku to smash an axe-kick into his back sending him crashing through the freeway and onto the street below it, then Goku unleashed a barrage of small

blasts on top of the saiyan prince who cried out in suprise as the attacks began pelting him.

Goku kept this up for a few more seconds before he brought his hands to his side and yelled "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!" Releasing a large beam of blue ki right into Vegeta resulting in a large explosion and a massive mushroom shaped cloud

which towered high into the sky.

"Got you." Goku said in between breaths.

"I think not." Vegeta said as he apeared behind a startled Goku, then drove a fierce punch right between his shoulder blades knocking him down several feet before he recovered and landed on the roof of a sky scraper, then watched as Vegeta

landed on the other side of the roof.

"Such a pity, it seems your already so tired you can't even put up a proper fight anymore." The saiyan prince taunted.

"Oh yeah? I've still got some tricks left." Goku said, still not noticing the mist which now engulfed a quarter of the city, and continued to spread slowly.

"I certainly hope so, because quite frankly this has been a very boring fight so far!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

Goku narrowed his eyes and gave a frightening glare, then shouted "Super Kaio-Ken!!!" With that a surge of red ki mixed with his golden aura, and before Vegeta even realized he had moved he had buried his fist into the saiyan princes

stomache causing blood to fly from his mouth, then just as Vegeta's brain started to register the pain from the blow Goku smashed an upper-cut into the older saiyans face, breaking his nose with a sickening crunch! Vegeta hadn't even had time to realize that blow had even been thrown before a dozen more slammed into various parts of his body, then as Vegeta shouted in pain Goku slammed a mighty kick into his chest knocking him away and crashing through several

buildings before he regained control of his flight.

"Impossible!!!" Vegeta shouted as he prepared to fly back at Goku. The next thing he knew there was a great deal of pain in his back right between his shoulder blades and he was pulling himself out of a sizable impact crater.

Goku lowered slowly out of the sky as he said "Well, is this the fight you were looking for?" Vegeta didn't bother to anwser, instead he sprang forward only to take a punch to the jaw which sent him hurtling through the air five feet above the

ground, then Goku was next to him with a two fisted blow which smashed him into the ground leaving a fairly massive trench in his wake before he crashed hard into a nearby cafe. No one was hurt luckily, as most who had survived, the attack from Tyler and his friends had been smart enough to either head into the freeway for shelter, or leave town.

Vegeta grunted a bit as he slowly tried to stand but he was fairly certan that at least one of his ribs had been broken after that last attack. He certainly wasn't bored anymore, but he was hardly having fun either.

"Hey." Goku said from behind Vegeta, who froze in absolute horror, then the elbow smashed into his back launching him back into the street where he quickly flipped around to face the cafe Goku had just knocked him out of, then Goku

landed a kick to his back flinging him right back into the cafe with another cry of pain and some torn tendons and muscle tissue, causing great pain with every movement to the proud saiyan.

Goku stood in the street and took a moment to catch his breath, then let the Kaio-Ken go, it had done its job. Vegeta had been injured enough that Goku could probably finish things as he was.

Vegeta slowly pulled himself from the pile of rubble that only minutes ago had been a cafe, then growled as he looked at Goku and began walking towards his rival.

"I must admit Kakarot, I didn't expect you to put up this good a fight." Vegeta said wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Yeah, well I've still got some fight left." Goku said with a smirk.

Vegeta returned that smirk and said "So do I." They both charged at the same instnat and they both threw a right handed punch, and each of them took the others blow in the face. For a moment they just stood there, then they sprang back

and raced forward paying no attention to defense, they just pummled each other viciously for almost a full minute, during that minute they both took hundreds of blows, before they both stumbled back. They glared at each other for a moment, then each gathered their strength for another charge and rushed forward, golden auras erupting to life as they met in another storm of punches, but this time they were both a bit more cautious then before, for they both knew that niehter of them could

take many more hits.

While they fought with all they had, Picollo regained conciousness, and quickly gathered up the battered teens bodies and shot off for Kami's lookout after noticing the mist had engulfed over half the city, and also recognizing that it was almost

on top of Goku and Vegeta who continued to trade blows furiously, completely oblivious to the danger. Picollo growled, but sensed that Gohan was on his way. Grunting, he took off to meet Gohan. carrying Tyler and his gang with him.

Even as he left the two super saiyans cntinued to hammer each other, each blow earning a cry of pain and instant retaliation, finaly Vegeta sprang backwards and threw his hand forward releasing a beam of yellow energy which struck

Goku in the chest resulting in a large blast which engulfed the whole street. Vegeta smirked in triumph, but then Goku sprang from the smoke and slammed a knee into his chest knocking him back several feet before going on the offensive with an endless barage of blows which Vegeta struggled to block, but each blow got just a bit closer to connecting.

'No! I will not let Kakarot beat me again!!' Vegeta though, then let out a roar of rage as his aura flared up voilently pushing Goku back, then fired a medium sized blast right into Goku's face resulting in another large blast which sent the barely

conciouss saiyan flying through the side of an office building.

"This time, I win!!" Vegeta shouted, then he noticed the shadow mist creeping ever closer, and suddenly he felt himself buckling. 'That mist, its been controlling me, no. Using me, letting me do the work! NO MORE!!!!!' Vegeta thought as

the realization hit him. His golden aura exploded so voilently that a massive crater formed beneath him and the whole planet shook, before the red possesive light shot out of him and he collapsed in his normal state to the ground. Unconciouss. Goku slowly stood in the office building, but didn't have the strength to do anything else as he finaly took note of the msit closing in. He looked down at Vegeta, then glanced at the mist, and he too knew what had happened to

the mighty prince. Goku's hair hung in black spikes as he lifted slowly into the sky, and headed for the mist.


End file.
